Parademon
Parademons are a fictional group of aliens in the . They are monstrous shock troops of Apokolips used by Darkseid to maintain order of the planet. The original Parademons were created by Jack Kirby in The New Gods #1 (1971). Fictional history Loyal to their master but none too bright, the armored Parademons fly through the air, carrying powerful weapons used to quell the rabble. Their true strength is in their numbers, which reach into the thousands. When acting together, they can overwhelm even the toughest heroes. They are chosen from the most sociopathic and cruel residents before being given gliders and trained in combat. They are often accompanied by gigantic dogs called Hounds. In the comic Salvation Run, Parademons are dispatched by Desaad to attack the villains that were dumped onto their training camp. They killed Hyena, Brutale, General Immortus, and Solomon Grundy, the last of whom turned up alive in later issues. Most of them were killed when Lex Luthor self-destructed the teleportation device. In the new Justice League series from the 2011 Relaunch, the Parademons are used to attack Earth, first seen encountering both Green Lantern and Batman in Gotham City. Justice League (Vol 2) #1 (November 2011) Notable Parademons Mike As part of one of his plans to acquire the Anti-Life Equation, Darkseid left a contingent of Parademons on a small Caribbean island. Eventually, seemingly having been forgotten, one of the Parademons took on a mind of his own and, dubbing himself Michael (but prefers to be called Mike), he began to kidnap people off passing ships to get company. One of the boats that Michael took happened to have Tim Drake, the current Robin, and his father, Jack, on it, thus drawing the attention of the Justice League.Total Justice #2 (Early November 1996) Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and Batman all came to the island and were drawn into conflict with Darkseid, who had come to retrieve his errant Parademons. After a battle with Green Lantern, when the Justice League transport they were in crashed, Michael was presumably killed by Darkseid, and the Apokoliptian warlord left Earth. Batman had spirited Michael back into his home beneath the island and left him with a television for company, warning him that if he left, he would have to face the Dark Knight.Total Justice #3 (Late November 1996) Secret Six Parademon A rogue Parademon debuted as a member of the Secret Six in Villains United #1 (July 2005). He is forced to join the Secret Six or, as punishment, Mockingbird would inform Granny Goodness about his presence here.Villains United #1 (July 2005) During that time, he forms a bond with Rag Doll, calling him "clown". The nature of their relationship is unknown as well as how they formed such a close bond. When the mansion the Six were living in was attacked by members of the Society, he detonates the Mother Boxes he had strapped to his body, killing him. In the Secret Six miniseries, it is revealed that Parademon has been stuffed and is kept in Rag Doll's bedroom. Rag Doll talks to his stuffed body as though he is still alive. Others * 3G4 – A Parademon drone who somehow develops a self-awareness and questions his training. Killed by Topkick for treachery. (Aquaman vol. 5, #37) * Colonel Harrendous – Officer of Parademon invasion force. Killed when Alien egg within him burst. (Superman/Aliens II #2) * Pharzoof – Rogue miniature Parademon. (Birds of Prey #12) * Topkick – Parademon drill instructor. (Aquaman vol. 5, #37) Powers and abilities Typical abilities of a Parademon include heightened strength and a high tolerance for pain. Apokaliptian armor grants them the ability of flight. As opposed to most Parademons, Mike, the Secret Six Parademon, and Pharzoof could speak and seemed to have more than the rudimentary intelligence most Parademons possess. The latter was shown to enjoy being tortured by his opponents. Other versions JLA/Avengers In #2 when the heroes go to Apokolips to gain the Infinity Gauntlet, they are shown to have battled Parademons. In #4 they are among the first of the enthralled villains the teams meet as they attack Krona's stronghold. In other media Television * In the final season of the Super Friends (1985–1986), when Darkseid became a recurring villain, the Parademons followed (although the use of the word "demon" on television was often protested by parents' groups). Thus Darkseid's minions were sometimes referred to as "para-drones" on that show. Their vocalizations are provided by Frank Welker. * Parademons have also been seen in several episodes of Superman: The Animated Series, most notably in the "Apokolips...Now!" two-parter. They were last seen in the final episodes of Justice League Unlimited, following a resurrected Darkseid's attempt to take over Earth once more. They are non-speaking creatures and usually appear as invading armies. * The Parademons appear in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Knights of Tomorrow!" A few of them along with Kalibak pursue Question after he uncovered Darkseid's plans to invade Earth. In "Darkseid's Descending", the Parademons take part in the attack on Earth. Additionally, a Parademon appears in part 2 of the two-part episode "The Siege of Starro!", as one of the statues that represent the warriors defeated by the Faceless Hunter. Film * The Parademons appear in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. They appear driving a tank trying to destroy Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Big Barda when they arrive on Apokolips to save Supergirl. Video games * In the video game Superman: The Game, the player fights Parademons as the first wave on invasion from Apokolips. * In the video game Justice League Heroes, the player fights Parademons on the level prior to the final battle with Darkseid. References External links * The Unofficial Parademons Biography * Parademon Super Powers action figure * Inhabitants of the Fourth World Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional military organizations Category:New Gods of Apokolips